transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fractal Debriefing
Galvatron happens to be sitting upon his throne at the moment, optics darting about the room as he quietly mumbles something to himself. "...over the A... carry the... power of the polynomial... no, that doesn't make any sense..." Fusillade has arrived. Onslaught has arrived. Hook has arrived. Scrapper is all dusty, since he was just busy at work prior. He looks relatively cheerful, though it's hard to say, with him. However, he was summoned, and so he is here. The Constructicons had just been discussing Galvatron earlier; hopefully the ruined city of Ayotzinco didn't have audios. Scrapper salutes respectfully, but he's pretty nervous inside. Shockwave arrives presently at the head of a collection of other Decepticons that he's summoned for this occasion. "Seat yourselves and be attentive," he instructs them. "Lord Galvatron has a briefing and instructions for us." Darkwing has arrived. Hook walks in right behind Scrapper looking not as dirty actually. The snobbish Constructicon puts on his game face and reports as ordered tossing a nice salute before grabbing a seat per Shockwave's invitation. Scavenger enters behind Scrapper and Hook, offering Galvatron a crisp salute. He takes a seat, his odd tail cocked at an uncomfortable angle, and remains respectfully silent. Galvatron's head snaps up for a moment, as if he's surprised to see everyone here. The look passes when he remembers what he did five minutes ago. "Ah, yes, excellent. Well. Under better circumstances I'd be delivering this briefing in another universe while our enemies suffered a fate worse than death. Alas, it was not to be." He gives a static-y cough. "Well, as you may recall, for the past year or so the Decepticon Empire was being MISruled by my insane clone, a creature that was secretly working for that thrice-damned Thunderwing. They kept me alive for the sole purpose of extracting information from me, which they did via a neural probe. Every time they did it, they said it'd be easier if I just told them what they wanted to know, but I refused to cooperate. Every. Single. Time." Galvatron sneers angrily. "I wasn't the only one at Thunderwing's complex, however. He had many prisoners there, of all kinds of freakish alien races. One of them included a strange character who called himself The Sage." Darkwing enters silently, the dour jet hasn't been doing much since the failed attempt at ending the universe. If not even Galvatron can end the universe, what hope if there for anything else? Scrapper sits down on a chair hesitantly, not too near the front, if he can avoid it. He looks from the the chairs, to the throne, and he can't help but think that he could do so much better, if only he had the appropriate... materials. Scrapper listens to Galvatron's speech, wondering exactly where Galvatron is going with this. Shockwave stands off to the side like a statue, his single eye glowing evenly. Scavenger looks around at the gathered Decepticons, part of him listening while the other part is wondering if any of those in the room are thinking about how stupid he looks. They probably are. Shockwave has already calculated it to seven decimal places. Scrapper is mostly thinking that it's good that Galvatron doesn't remember what Scrapper did last year! Because Galvatron was busy being horrifically tortured. Eh-heh. Galvatron continues. "This "Sage" took interest in me. We had many conversations, he and I. I told him what I knew of the Autobots, and their precious little trinkets, like the Matrix, and he in turn related to me an equation." He glances to Shockwave. "Normally your strong suit, Shockwave. Anyway, this equation, supposedly, was developed two billion years ago by a mathematician who was attempting to develop the Theory of Everything. He came up with a fractal procedure that could accurately predict the location of everything in the entire universe, given a particular time--and then he realized that he had, in fact, developed a means of TARGETING everything in the universe. He attempted to destroy this procedure, then, but the Sage's predecessors managed to save it regardless." Galvatron stands up. "The equation is surprisingly simple. Let me show you..." He walks over to a markerboard, then, and begins to write across it with a marker. "First... take the... double-signed, er... integer... over the... what was it... the square of D? Yes... then, recursively..." As he writes, he produces a jumble of numbers arranged in a confusing way. Eventually, however, the numbers trail off into a swirling pattern that rather looks like how the mirror did while the Constructicons' cannon was distorting it. Galvatron continues scribbling in the pattern, optics blazing as he quietly mumbles to himself. Hook leans back in his chair trying to hide the slightly worried look on his face. If he had a faceplate like Scrapper he could grimace all he wants but good-looking like this a faceplate would be a crime. He turns to Scrapper and says...nothing...which says a whole lot in a way between engineering peers and back to Galvatron's scribbling. Hook tries to make -some- sense of it all but is afraid to get caught in whatever seems to have caught Galvatron. Scavenger scratches his block of a head. Is Galvatron crazier than usual? Is that even possible? He looks to his fellow Constructicons, and then to Shockwave to see what the big purple cyclops will say about Galvatron's equation. Scrapper looks back to Hook, also saying nothing. He actually gets up out of his seat and takes a few steps forward to peer at the equation. The implications of such a thing, are, well... it implies no free will, if the location of everything can be predicted. Because thoughts are just electrons arranged in fancy order. That everything is preordained. That there is no point in trying, because there is no choice. Scrapper doesn't like that idea. Perhaps ironically. "If I may, Great Galvatron," interjects Shockwave politely, stepping up to examine the figures. His eye flashes as he calculates them. Then keeps calculating. Then steps back and is silent. "Perhaps we had better confer on this matter out of sight of the troops, Mighty Lord," Shockwave suggests. "Please continue with your dissertation." Scavenger does not think that this is going to end in good news. Hook ponders the implication of what Scrapper just said. If there is no choice and the equation knows everything then somewhere in there Scrapper's location infront of the board can be found. Now if he can push it a bit further he might find out where he WILL be. Does the equation transcend time? If it knows where everything is, does it know where everything will be? How can it know where everything is at one given moment without knowing where everything will be five minutes ago? Galvatron continues the pattern across the markerboard, even across what he wrote earlier. Eventually he begins to write *off* of the markerboard, his arm coming precariously close to bonking Scrapper on the head as it swings around. Shockwave's polite interjection snaps him out of it, though. Galvatron says, "Er, yes, where was I? Anyway, the Sage also told me that under the right conditions, and with the right medium, one could use this fractal pattern to create an infinite number of singularities that could be used to travel to other universes. But which one, you're wondering? I already thought of that. You see, the alien crimelord, Garfahnz, created a dimensional destabilizer that did something very similar. While it was briefly activated, I managed to have the Decepticons present at the time record glimpses of other worlds in its area of effect. Using this data, I pinpointed another galaxy that was extremely peaceful in nature. Its races coexisted in almost total harmony." Galvatron smirks. "They would have made perfect fodder for us as we established a new Decepticon Empire. And meanwhile? Meanwhile the Autobots and their precious human friends would be distorted into little fractal FREAKS--FOREVER! Hahahaha! Ah... Hm. But it didn't happen." He sighs. "The Sage must have BETRAYED me!" Darkwing perks up as he watches this display, of course he is intrigued by such a notion as something that could target anything and everything. He almost wishes Dreadwind could be here to see this. This might even cheer up that gloombot. Combat: Galvatron strikes Scrapper with his BONK (Grab) attack! Scrapper looks over at Hook again when Shockwave suggests that the matter should be discussed out of sight of the troops. (Scrapper is doing a lot of looking at Hook. It probably looks terribly strange out of context.) Scrapper, however, wrestles with himself as to whether or not this is a state-based function. Does the path taken to obtain the end value matter? Scrapper mutters, "If it justs requires time as an input, it must..." - and then Scrapper is thwacked in the head with the eraser, and he staggers off to the side, holding his head. Scavenger fails to make any sense of the equation, and so tries to concentrate on what Galvatron is saying. Shirely he will explain it eventually. "I anticipate, Mighty Galvatron," says Shockwave, trying to keep Galvatron on topic, "that this is where the troops can be of assistance." Galvatron glances at Scavenger, who seems to be a bit lost. "Let me put it this way. That mirror? It was like a door to somewhere else. But after we open it, it EXPLODES and kills everyone who didn't go through! Sort of." As Shockwave nudges him back on topic, Galvatron nods. "Ah, yes. Well. That Sage... I wondered why he would help me destroy the universe, and in so doing, doom himself. Now I realize that he must have betrayed me to the Autobots! Sold me out, with the intention of trying to HUMILIATE me!" He shakes a fist. "So we're going to kill him, my fellow Decepticons. We're going to KILL HIM." He looks about. "Any questions?" Scrapper raises a hand, with some trepidation, and he asks mildly, "But sir, isn't killing him too good for him?" Because, if Scrapper's honest with himself, he'd like to pick the Sage's brain. Literally. "Yeah," says Scavenger, "could we keep him alive and kick him around for a bit? Have some fun with him? That'll teach him to betray Galvatron!" Shockwave's eye flickers as he considers this datum. "I will make immediate plans in support of this objective, Lord Galvatron," he announces, going back out to, presumably, reorganize the logistics plan so that trucks full of supplies arrive at slightly different places than they were going to previously. This is Shockwave's path to victory! Darkwing finds himself agreeing with the Constructicons. "I too would think leaving such a miserable creature alive to suffer through his life at our hands would be much better the the peace of mind death would bring him. The last thing out glorious leader needs is to allow his enemies to rest in peace." Hook nods and then but keeps generally quiet. He grabs his PDA and snaps a few pictures of the equation for further consideration. Who knows maybe if HE can understand it it will unravel EVERYTHING. Galvatron nods to Shockwave. "See that you do." As the Constructicons offer to take the guy in alive, Galvatron scratches his chin. "Hm. Perhaps you're right. This was to be my GREATEST achievement, and his betrayal SPOILED it. Doing such a thing deserves the HARSHEST punishments. Very well! We will attempt to capture this creature alive. However, if it appears that the Autobots are going to thwart our efforts, then we will terminate him and ensure he does not escape my wrath!" Scrapper rubs his hands together, optical band narrowly balefully, and then he asks again, "Ah. Thank you, my Lord. One other thing, my Lord? Does you have any image fo the Sage? Or at least a detailed description? What species is he?" These are all very useful things to know, when trying to hunt down a guy and perform elective brain surgery on him! Scavenger likes the way this discussion is going. He is interested in finding out more about this Sage's construction. "Might I ask," he says, "what kind of creature this Sage is?" Galvatron blinks. Oh, right, they need to know what he is/looks like. Forgot that part. "I don't know what species he belongs to--likely some nigh extinct species no one's ever heard of. However, his form is humanoid in nature. He wears a dark red robe, and some sort of breathing mechanism on his face. His skin's scarred all over his body--the results of Thunderwings many attempts at extracting his knowledge." Windshear arrives from the northwest through one of the sliding doors portraying a Decepticon symbol, one that appeared seamless moments before. Windshear has arrived. Windshear walks in not expecting to see a bunch of mechs there and pauses for a moment. He nods to them and looks at Lord Galvatrons, "Am I interrupting something, Lord Galvatron?" Galvatron shakes his head at Windshear. "No, soldier. Though you probably should have come here *sooner.*" He clears his throat. "Well. If no one has any other questions...?" Scrapper considers the breathing apparatus comment. Scrapper doesn't do much with fleshies. They're gross and so easy to break. Scrapper inquires, "Lord Galvatron, what /sort/ of tortures did Thunderwing attempt on the Sage, do you know? We should avoid those. They obviously didn't work very well." Luckily, Scrapper is very creative in doing terrible things to people! Galvatron explains, "The neural probe failed to extract data from him, so they then tried whipping him. Then flaying him. Then pouring salt into his open wounds. Then they tried stretching. Drowning. Burning. Sleep and food deprivation. Nothing made him give up his information." Windshear nods at Galvatgron's comment, heads to a work station nearby and proceeds to start keying in some commands. Hes looking at star charts and shipping lanes near Cybertron and is looking for cargo ships that come through regularly. But his concentration is abruptly shattered when Galvatron explains everything they did to that human to get information. He can't help but chuckle, "Was there anything left of him when you were done?" he asks no one in particular. "There must have been," Scavenger replies in a low voice, "he's still around. But not for long." Scrapper nods along as Galvatron lists these various offenses against the rights of sapient beings, and at last, Scrapper says, "Oh. They went about it the /boring/ way. I see why that wouldn't work!" Darkwing 's been thinking and he speaks up. "If we do plan to capture this sage, it is best if you were to send a small group; A group of competant skilled warriors but not ones that would set off the Autobots to the importance of this individual. That way they are less likely to get involved or if they do aren't likely to send their heavy hitters after us and cost us such a... 'valuble' resource." Windshear looks back at everyone, "I would volunteer for this -- but my disregard for fleshcreatures is known to the Autobots... I am not sure what use I could be, that is if I would be considered a possible mech to go along on this..." Galvatron scowls at Windshear. "*I* have done nothing to him. Yet. It was the traitor Thunderwing who did these things, but I'm not going to explain all of that again." At Darkwing's comment, Galvatron shakes his head. "No, I'm certain that even those naive fools would at least be able to recognize what the Sage is capable of, and that I would be coming for him, especially after he betrayed me!" Galvatron squints at Scrapper. "Eh? You had a better means of extracting his knowledge?" Scrapper steeples his fingers together, and replies innocently, "Not his /knowledge/, per se. I'm just saying, if you want to make someone /suffer/, those are really boring methods." Scrapper is not an interrogator. Scrapper, well, scraps things. Artistically. "We're good at pulling things apart in creative ways," Scavenger asserts, "We'll find that fleshy for you and then draw up some nice torture plans." Windshear turns back to the computer station. He has offered his help in whatever it is, if they want him in so be it. If not so be it too. He digs further into the informaton on the cargo ships that come and go along the shipping lanes by Cybertron and notes how often ships with a certain cargo come by, what type of ships they are, and if theres any information on how many man the vessel. Galvatron smiles at the Constructicons' enthusiasm. "Excellent, then! We'll grab the little miscreant from the Autobots' grasp, give him a good torturing until he gives out, and have a laugh while we do it! Haha! Well, I think that's it! I'll draw up my plans for this little extraction." Scrapper paces and muses wistfully, "It would be really helpful if we knew his next of kin, favourite colour, and home planet..." Oh yes, Scrapper is going there. Scavenger is still curious as to whether or not Galvatron intended to get all of the Decepticons out of this universe before it imploded, but is too afraid to ask lest he be cannoned. Galvatron didn't. :(